Death
Death is a half god who serves as an antagonist within most universes. 'Appearance' Underweight and tall, standing at a respectable 6’ 6’’, with only his height to emphasize his physical age, Death maintains the youthful appearance of a 16-year-old teenager, with a sweet and innocent feel about him. He has friendly heterochromatic eyes, one being crimson, and the other being a metallic gold. However, after that initial impression, it can be seen that his pupils are pale and blend in with his irises, giving his eyes a (sometimes disturbingly) blank look. His smile is a very sweet and reassuring one, as if one of an angel’s, when he does smile. Otherwise, he constantly maintains a calm and regal demeanor. Nonetheless, beyond the initially friendly composure and eyes often lies a melancholy or taciturn expression and demeanor, not really showing all that much emotion, even simple feelings such as amusement. He frequently appears serious and focused, as if he is constantly chasing after a goal of some sort that he cannot accomplish, another hint of his early maturity forced upon him. He has a childish, boyish face, and a well-built physique and torso, being quite strong. Though he is lighter than he should be, both in weight and in complexion (he is deathly pale and completely white in skin tone), he’s still fit. Meanwhile, his hair is an actual white, though being only partly reflective of other colors, and not completely. This usually results in occasional colored streaks along his hair, especially his hairline, and there is no shading caused by the light, as it refracts/reflects it. It is naturally wavy, lying just beyond his shoulder in front, with longer, thicker lengths in the back going down to his ankle, though the latter is usually non-visible from both the front and side, giving him a short-haired appearance. He often styles this back portion as one huge braid. His hair is naturally tamed down quite well and well-combed to the point where one could never find a tangle in it. His hairstyles are a bit different depending on formality; formally, he sometimes makes a point of brushing his abundant bangs to either side, only leaving the tuft of hair in the middle, but this can be inconsistent; otherwise, he leaves them be. In addition, if he’s leaving his the long parts of his hair unbraided, he also tends to slightly curl his hair in preparation for important events. 'AgK! AU' 'Outfit' His clothes are just as meticulous as the rest of his appearance, usually formal to the point where some have teased him for even wearing suits to bed. Even his choice of casual clothing borders on formal, though perhaps not as tightly pressed to his form. As a matter of fact, his clothing blurs the boundaries between his heritage, be that from the Modern Sect or Medieval Sect. In terms of typical, though, he appears to prefer Modern Sect formal clothing to robes or whatever it is medieval men wore to formal events. In the same terms of typical for him, it could be said to be a suit of some kind, formal pants, boots, and when appropriate, a top hat. Additionally, he also has pure white gloves on his hands, at all times, it seems. Medieval-Sect clothing wise, he tends to wear pretty…flappy…clothing, such as capes, robes, outfits with draping material over his shoulder/back, and scarves. This type of typical is usually reserved for formal events strictly in the Medieval Sect. It isn’t too hard to see that his typical modern outfit especially resembles that of a magician’s, especially enunciated by that top hat. So, one of his personal “jokes” actually involves carrying a wand around, and he probably hides things in his hat, especially small things, which he calls “props”. Props include candy, which he sometimes gives to children or people as appropriate, and cards, for whatever reason that is for. It also isn’t illogical to make fun of him for using his hat as a storage compartment. His clothing tends to be very black, white, gray, and dark-colored. Other complementary colors are only briefly used, such as paled bright colors. His common accessories include ties and that relatively thin metallic band around the top of his head to secure his hat by the base, so it doesn’t get blown off by the wind. It tends to blend in with his hair, so it’s really not that much of an accessory. And yes, sometimes to be formal, he adds a tiny bit of lipstick. It looks natural, so no one has really seen that yet. Shh. 'Personality' 'General' (Refer to https://scholastic-forums.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:10703, https://scholastic-forums.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12598, etc.) 'GGaD' As with his appearance, Death is almost absolutely, almost completely, nearly dreadfully formal. He possesses immaculate manners that will never show anything behind; just in this way, he’s obviously a frighteningly great actor. Despite that miniscule amount of friendliness that his appearance seems to convey, he isn’t really all that friendly. Well, at least he’s not taciturn enough to limit himself completely from society—he can at least get along with others, or at least understand how to—but he will give others the feel that what they see isn’t his real self, or something. He’s strange, but not strange enough to make everyone divert from him. Death appears to be some mix of introvert and extrovert, or perhaps one is faked to suit the other’s weaknesses. Anyhow, he usually keeps to himself, though there are exceptions to every way he acts. In fact, he usually acts as a spectator to events, getting involved only when he is ordered to do so by a superior, beckoned by an acquaintance, or when he chooses to be. He finds it better to just watch in the background, though, so it is rare for the third to ever manifest itself in reality. He’s actually pretty easily forgettable because of this; even if he’s present at scenes, he doesn’t ever seem to make a difference. He is an invisible being who is ignored by others, even though he is visible and existent; thus, his interactions are usually only between formal acquaintances and his superiors, and rarely the stranger. He keeps himself very distant from others, perhaps appearing inhumane to an extent. Currently, he is a (kid?) man of few words, only speaking what is necessary. He finds it awkward to speak, and in fact, loathes the way he speaks in the present, though he doesn’t show it. But, he can speak fluently, despite his impediment of sorts, and he can explain well. He rarely offers his opinion; it could be offending, or unnecessary, both of which are pretty much cardinal sins to such a formal being, who always speaks in such a formal way. He constantly addresses others with formal titles, even if they may actually be lower down in the hierarchy. When involved in a formal conversation, he will just politely edge the conversation along, until he senses he is no longer needed, and will politely retreat. If someone were to try to argue with him, he would apologize first, no matter whose fault it was, and withdraw. All of the above give him an indifferent feel, even the manners in which he speaks. He mostly keeps to himself because of the goals he has to meet, big or small. He gets anything done no matter what, and when he’s set on something, no one can stop him. In fact, if someone tries to get in his way and is in it for too long, I feel like he probably wouldn’t hesitate to crush them. …Well, excluding the fact that that got dark really quickly, he is a workaholic of sorts. He always thinks there’s more work to be done. He’s organized to the extent where it’s an actual fault, and it will pain him if there’s something off. Some personality variation of OCD, perhaps. He’s an absolute clean freak, too. (Well, at least he isn’t obsessed with symmetrical realism. Or is he?) The one thing more important than himself is achieving his goals—and he is certainly his own priority. You see, he has this weird quirk where he has professed to enjoying breathing and drinking water (it’s his favorite drink), which are usually regarded as “normal”, involuntary actions that one wouldn’t pay that much attention to. He’s also professed that “he appreciates his heart beating for him”, which is…a strange professing, in all honesty. This does seem to imply something about what is important to him about himself… Death has a sort of reverent aloofness towards others, and rarely shows any feelings (e.g. concern) towards them, so that aloofness borders on plain disinterest. He can be very severe at certain times, because as aforementioned, never keep him from what he’s trying to get done. He doesn’t really consider accomplishments noteworthy, either for himself or others, but of course, he will never say this. Anyhow, that’s just the way it is. He does appear to care for those who’ve managed to weasel their way close to him, and will show miniscule amounts of emotion towards them, in sharp contrast to his passiveness. He does sometimes reveal a more informal personality, however. He seems to like children, for one. He can seem generous and giving at times, offering small gifts. He also does have a masked sense of humor of his own, as seen from the execution of his attire that he has. He isn’t talkative on his own either way, and in casualty, he can seem insecure about the way he’s forced to speak. He usually speaks precisely due to his impediment, and his apparent loathing of the cause of such impediment seems to suggest that he used to be talkative and open. A cordial, mysterious being, cunning to a point where, if known, would be feared, no one has really seen who he is, for he is invisible. On a path of vengeance, where he will crush anyone who gets in his way, no one knows just why, and no one will understand. Why is he ruthless? Vicious? Is he so because he believes others to be a threat to himself? What are his motives? What is the goal he is working relentlessly towards? And here I bow out with a cliffhanger. He will be written by his story. 'Habits' *Emotionless to others' pain; takes it to his advantage, and even mocks it. *Sees most occurrences as his "game". *Evil statement + "Hmm?" *Seems to think of most things/people as boring/weak. *Hates being categorized 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' ??? I mean, he can do magic tricks. Like, he can pull bunnies out of hats and read cards. *When imitating angel's/demon/celestial being's appearance, he can have a temporary reprieve from the curse *Could theoretically make himself look like anyone else but the curse stays in GGaD nonetheless *Weapon's injuries are more debilitating/painful than others; do not heal as fast/don't heal. 'Battle Statistics' It is presumed that he can at least smash a part of skull in with that heavy wand of his, but other weapons remain to be seen. It may be presumed, however, that he’s well-versed in weapons training. 'Affiliations' 'Background/Backstory' 'General' (WIP) He is not cursed in this world!!! Long, long ago, Death was a Saint. He was the first Gemini Saint. He was also the first Saint who died in Athena's service. It wasn't his death that turned him, but instead, the torture he endured under the hands of Hades for defying him. Having landed in Hades' hands, as the first Saint who did, Death was mind-broken, and physically beaten. Being a prodigy, young, he had never thought he could be exposed to the nightmare that he was now. He was rescued by Chnoasmos (Chnoasmos saving children, especially Death, is prevalent in a lot of worlds. Character development?), and taken into his service. However, there were quite a bit of...problems...with Death. He had been taken out of the world for so long, and he didn't fit in. 'GGaD' As he would say, this is confidential. And as I would say, this is largely TBD, and very TBA, as specifics are worked out. He has…family issues. Very many family issues. If he carries vengeance, arguably, it is at least logical to a degree. I mean, his mom, Silverskies, technically abandoned him. Minus the “technically”. She doesn’t really know that he exists, even now. And he has a grandfather (on his father’s side; it doesn’t seem right to call him Death’s “Grandpa”) who not only killed his own son (Death’s father), but also then cursed his own grandson (Death) for life. Quaint, right? Not only that, but another deity also cursed him with the stupid (he considers it stupid) gimmick that makes him narrate himself. So, when he’s talking, he will say something like, “‘I apologize,’ Death says.” And if he bows while doing so, he will say, “‘I apologize,’ Death says, bowing.” It not only gives his name away to random strangers (hence why he doesn’t speak to strangers), it gets extremely repetitive and annoying. (On a happier note, though, while I’m narrating Death, I don’t have to describe his spontaneous actions. He’ll narrate for me! :D) That backstory then ties into his genes; after all, he’s related to a deity who has to do with vengeance, and his mother’s the goddess of solitude. He certainly has both in full, now. This is going to sound a bit imposing, but since this plot centers on his backstory (and I need to figure out more stuff within the plot before I launch it)…before my voluntary revealing of this, whether all or by bits, all of this is to remain mysterious. Please, do not have omniscient/all-knowing characters attempt to ruin this. All such attempts will be duly ignored. :) *Note Death's grandfather did not kill his father. Refer to The Black Mamba's backstory. *Death is grateful towards Chnoasmos *Helps Amour & Avid b/c of connections to the Mamba/source of vengeance; also explains his enemy status to Rai. 'AgK! AU' *Most lethal assassin in the Empire? 'General' TBD & TBA 'Other' *Death's initial design was supposed to be very monochromatic, with gray hair and gray eyes. *his signature move with finishing a foe with a weapon is a slash across the throat. **This was originally designed to belong to the A.A. *Death's overly formal attitude originally belonged to Yuutsume's first persona, Hitan. *In Death's time, Athena had not yet decided the position of Patriarch to exist; this would be a foreign concept to him. 'Gallery' dEaTh Preconcept 11 1 19.png|Death's Preconcept, without his hat and with his hair let down. Please note the lack of hair shading, color in hair lighting, lack of skin complexion, eye color contrast, etc. Death.png Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:He/him Category:Demigods Category:WIP Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alive (in AgK! AU)